fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 041
The Lily and the Rose IV Synopsis Julia's History The episode begins with a little girl in rag clothes on the streets in the poverty-stricken outskirts of Majestic City. The girl stares at the empty blue sky and a card hits her face, the card being Queen Angel of Roses. The little girl marks the card as incredibly beautiful, but she cannot read some of the words in the card's description. A woman is then seen and runs out and snatches the girl, yelling at "Julia" for running out of the orphanage. The woman spots the card in Julia's hand, and noticing the value and rarity of the card, the woman asks if Julia stole. It Julia says no, but the woman gets louder, waiting for Julia to say she's lying. Julia just gives the woman the card and lies saying that she took it. The woman asks from whom. Julia looks around and spots another girl roaming around. Julia says she took it from her. The woman tugs Julia by her arm and tells her to return the card to the girl. A man walks by and the woman spots him as the incoming mayor, Arthur Kingsbury and his pregnant wife. Arthur tells Allie not to run off as she could get lost. The woman says she must have been looking for a card, and forces Julia to pull out the Queen Angel of Roses card. Actually, Allie admits that it is her mother's card and she dropped it. It fell into the wind and she went after it. Allie's mother introduces herself as Natasha and thanks little Julia for finding the card. The woman inquires if Julia stole it, but Natasha firmly denies, curious as to why she'd ask such a thing. The guilty woman looks to a disgruntled Jullia with no reply. Allie observes the card nd offers it to Julia. Arthur says her mother got it for her and she should keep it. But Allie says that she has her favorite card already and grandpa gave it to her. Allie adds that Julia seems to like the card a lot, and now it can be her favorite card. Allie gives the card back to Julia, and Julia tears out a thank-you saying this is now her very first Duel Monster's card, but the tears causes Allie to worry. Years later, Julia is shown winning a tournament in elementary school with Queen Angel of Roses, while Miracle Fertilizer and White Rose Cloister are on the field. Julia is adored by the regional press and has great friends. Julia is then hugged by a man and a woman, whom she calls mom and dad, and they are incredibly proud of their daughter. Julia is repeatedly called "Rose" by her fans, parents, and the press. They speak of her future as the next Black Rose, and hopes she will be the next holder of the Black Rose Dragon. Julia though shrugs them all off. declaring that card hoplessly lost. She then tells her parents she wants some of the cards her opponent had. She liked them, so she wanted them. The girl's parents do not mind, thinking it will be a part of a treat the girls earns as she won. As time moves, Julia begins have her opponents wager things as they duel, things she likes. Two of the girls she defeats are Aamira and Reeona. Julia's parents are unaware of Julia's gambling while dueling, but they notice less and less people want to duel her. However, they parents present her with a small Duel Runner to help her earn how to Turbo Duel, as it will be another way to make friends. Julia thanks her parents and goes to her room, revealing the Flower Princesses. Later, as an eighth grader, Julia, Aamira, and Reeona walk across Majestic City and the two girls are nervous about the idea of being in a Duel Gang. Julia marks that it will be fun. She wonders to herself how many more things she'll be able to take. Eventually, Aamira and Reeona stop inside the Spirit World Cafe get something to eat and Julia says outside wanting to avoid unhealthy foods. After they go inside, Julia spots a crying girl in the city's Rose Garden. Julia thinks very little of the girl, deeming crying to be an attribute of the weak. Wanting to tease her, Julia walks up to the girl and notices that it's the mayor's daughter Allie, who gave her the Queen Angel of Roses a long time ago. Noticing the Chevalier de Fleur, Julia convinces Allie to stop crying only to try and take the card. They two begin to have a conflict that escalates into a duel with Allison towering over Julia in victory. Julia recalls that day to be the first time she lost a duel, and she lost it completely. All of her strategies were countered; she only inflicted damage Allie allowed to take so she could inflict more. There were no openings; she was beaten by some crying little princess who has always has everything while she fought from being a nobody to get where she was. The flashback ends and Julia reveals her rage from such an embarrassing defeat, and finally desiring the Black Rose Dragon to match Allie. Allie, though, is disappointed. She's listened to Julia's little back-story and knows that her family is sinking into poverty with Majestic City's declining economy that her father's been struggling to fix. However, Julia is just sour over a defeat and cannot accept such a reason for anger. Julia says she's correct, but she wants to be a person to can defeat the people who have "everything" and have always had it. Allie replies saying Julia just wants everything, so she won't have nothing again. Now she has power from that diamond as she's not ready to give it up. The Hope Diamond Dragon Allie wonders if she can telepathically communicate with the Hope Diamond, but she's too focused on the duel to be distracted. Allie proceeds to play Synchro Spirits to bring back her Ecuyer's Synchro Materials. She summons Fleur Synchron and Synchro Summons Hibiscus Phoenix with Fluer Synchron, Noble Night Armor Bearer and Bitter Nightshade. Julia reminds Allie that she knows every card in her Deck, and plays Discord Counter to return Hibiscus Phoenix to her Extra Deck and revive its Synchro Materials in their original positions, and Rose Flame burns Allie again with Bitter Night Shade's Special Summon. Allie's jumpsuit continues to rip. Allie stares at the cards in her hands, saying that with the Trap Card she just drew, everything will fall into place and she will win this duel. Allie sets her three traps and reduces her SPC to draw one card. Allie's mother starts to worry over her daughter. She mumbles to herself that she never think the stories her father told would actually be real. Arthur asks for the situation on finding the Floral Hurricane base. He gets a negative response. He then orders Officer Crawford to have a team stop the duel and retrieve the diamond by force. Officer Crawford then asks about the agreement with Allie. Arthur says a father does not need to "negotiate" with his child. Doing so from the start was an enormous mistake, allowing his daughter to believe she's running things. He finishes saying he never agreed to sit back and watch her literally burn in sea of petals in front of his eyes. Arthur's wife agrees but warns them of the clear potential Allie has. Allie is just like her grandfather is many ways, the woman begins. Allie is struggling right now, but so far the duel has been pretty even. She can still win, and if or when she does, they may have to face another array of plans she's already, and they had to negotiate at first because Allie was the one who had all of the leverage, the skills, and the plan to back up all of her words. Even now, she may still have all of that leverage, and her skills are not fading at all. Julia resumes the duel, and Allie thinks about the voice that called out to her, knowing it was the Hope Diamond. Julia has Gigaplant attack Fleur Synchron. Allie starts with her middle Trap, Urgen Tuning, allowing her to Synchro Summon Hibiscus Phoenix with Fluer Synchron, Noble Night Armor Bearer and Bitter Nightshade. TJ asks why Allie didn't summons Gaia Knight the Force of Earth as it is stronger. Julia then happily directs Allie to Rose Marker. TJ worries, but Xavier says that it was the only way for Allie to keep dueling. However, Allison counters with her other Trap: Nature's Refection, which turns all effect damage she'd take onto Julia. The police station mark the excellent counter. Because Rose Marker works as a chain card, Allie takes 300 points of damage from Nature's Reflection's activaton, but Julia takes 300 from Urgent Tuning's activation. Julia is incessd but Allie treminds Julia of her Ivy Shackles and Rose Flame combo. With Ivy Shackles, Hibiscus Phoenix is considered a Plant-Type monster, which triggers Rose Flame which is countered by Nature's reflection. Allie's father remarks that with one card, Allie has turned the duel into her complete favor while Officer Crawford says its more than that. He explains Hibiscus Phoenix's effect having seen the card in action a while ago. He's certain that with Nature Reflection and Hibiscus Phienix, Allie will keep turning Julia's cards against her and win this duel. Julia is still determined to crush Allie's monster and orders Gigaplant to attack Hibiscus Phoenix, but Hibiscus Phoenix has gained 400 ATK upon Synchro Summon as Allie has two cards in her hand. Thus, both monsters are destroyed. Furthermore, Allie can revive Hibiscus Phoenix in Defense Position with 0 DEF with its effect thus beginning the cycle of Julia taking more damage. Julia has Calyx attack and destroy Hibiscus Phoenix who is now banished. Before Julia could make another move, Allie activates the effect of her last facedown: Different Dimension Encounter to Special Summon her Hibiscus Phoenix in facedown Defense Position while Julia chooses Cosmos. Allie taunts Julia to make a choice either she loses her Chaos End Master or she gets to keep Hibiscus Phoenix for her next turn for a powerful counterattack. Julia screams that she's not going to let Allie keep turning her cards against her and she's not going to let Allison control her or this duel any longer. Allison muses that he duel has been in her hands since she played Nature's Reflection. Splendid Rose destroys the set Hibiscus Phoenix, but the monster only revives itself, dragging Julia to 500 of her Life Points. Splendid Rose banishes Rose Tentacles from the Graveyard to attack again with half of its ATK. Hibiscus Phoenix is destroyed one last time and the intensity of the Jullia's destructive rampage blows of the helmet on Allison's head. Xavier drops some belongings with a sting in his chest. Emon asks what's wrong, and Xavier hears Nassak trying to reach him, saying Hope is coming and to be careful. TJ loses his signal on the duel. Then oddly, TJ and Harrison feel a sting as well, but not enough to hurt them as badly as Xavier. The boy chuckles, saying Allie better win soon. He sheds a tear, and states that Nassak shouldn't be so girly as to cry through him. Julia proceeds to send her Calyx and Splendid Rose to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon the Hope Diamond Dragon. Summoned, the beautiful dragon releases a blinding, effervescent light that soon darkens with the darkness of the Hope Diamond. The dragon releases an enormous roar that reaches the Floral Hurricane Base. At the Police Headquarters the roars ruins their audio features that releases a shriek in their headphones. Their visual on the duel is then cut, and Arthur orders his men to re-establish a connection immediately, while wondering what in the world his daughter has gotten herself into. The police Duel Runners immediately shut down and fall off of their bikes. Allie sheds a tear as well and wonders if this is the crying that the dragon has been doing for so long because its so painful to hear. Allie pleads for the dragon to calm down because she's right there. Julia gloats at the magnificent power the dragon has given her. She points out that street light break and the ground cracks at the mere presence of this dragon. Thinking, Allie corrects her saying the dragon is just going on a frenzy. Julia activates Speed Work 2 to draw a card. She then looks at the cards in her hands and psychotically rants that with her card combo, she'll annihilate Allison. Julia sets her two cards completely eager to crush Allie. Allie draws. She speaks to the Hope Diamond that what she's about to do is going to hurt, but it will say her. The dragon continues to cry. Allie plays Chrysalis Angel, a card she explains she recieved from Aamira when she first joined Floral Hurricane. Allie banishes Chaos End Master to play the angel, and Allie uses her monster's effect to discard Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis and retrieve Fluer Synhron from her Graveyard. Allie Normal Summons it and Julia is prepared. She eggs on Allison to bring on her strongest monster. Allie presses forward and tells Julia the only way to properly kill a dragon is with a powerful knight, and she Synchro Summons Chevalier de Fleur in storm of wondrous white and pink lilies. Julia shouts she was waiting for that card, and she plays Tuner's Scheme to steal it. To keep dueling, Allie is forced to use Chevalier's effect to negate and destroy Julia's trap. Allie wages an attack against the Hope Diamond Dragon, prompting Julia to activate her "real trap" Crustal of Bonds, which allows her to banish Splendid Rose from her Graveyard and increase Hope Diamond Dragon's ATK by Splendid Rose's Level x200, making Hope Diamond have 3700 ATK, plenty to overwhelm Allie and wipe out the rest of her Life Points. Allison is surprised Julia would play such a card, and she activates the final card in her hand, Quick-Play Spell: Speed Spell - Silver Contrails. Allie loses a Speed Spell Counter to increase Chevalier de Fluer's ATK by 1000. Allie takes a 300 Life Point hit from Rose Marker, leaving her with 200 Life Points. With equal ATK, both monsters are destroyed. Allie slows her Duel Runner to a stop, explaining that this duel is over. Julia becomes irritated saying that its not over. Allison tells Julia that she knows of Crystal of Bond's second effect, which inflicts damage to the user equal Hope Diamond's ATK increase. The spirit of Hope Diamond Dragon emerges from the Graveyard and with the power of Crystal of Bonds, he fires a stream of cosmic energy to wipe of the rest of Julia's Life Points, ending the duel. Jordan and Chris smile, insisting that the outcome was obvious from the start. They agree the duel as a fitting ending, and they were happy that they had all won. When Julia's Life Points drop to 0, the Hope Diamond Dragon fades away. Julia's runner crashes as it violently shuts down. Police headquarters regain footage of Allie's duel, but the duel is over and Allie has won, causing headquarters to cheer. Arthur falls back into his seat. Crawford states their kids need some serious punishment and discipline, but they did all right this time. Julia is barely conscious and Allie takes the Le Bijou du Roi from her pocket. The dark glow around Julia fades and she fall completely unconscious. Allie looks at the diamond return to its light blue shimmer. She tells the rock that they'll talk soon. Farewell Allie gets up and walk towards Julia who rages at her. Julia has been wounded from the crash and get off the ground. Allison says that Julia's final card was one that she gave her "Crystal of Bonds," a reflection of the bonds that Duel Monsters share with their masters as well as the bonds between the members of Team Floral Hurricane. It shows that we are willing to come together to take a big hit for just a momentary increase in power to defeat our enemies. It is a powerful, beautiful, sacrificial card but one that Allison says she truly believes in, which is why she gave it to Julia in the first place. But Julia probably only saw it as the chance to defeat her with a card Allie gave her. But Allie says that if Julia still carries around a mere essence of their friendship in their Deck, then it means that Julia didn't fully believe in all of the hateful, heartless things she said. Julia screams that she did; she hates Allie and everything about her for being better than her and standing above her with her easy, privileged life. Exhausted, Julia falls unconscious in her rant. Allison sighs collects the Hope Diamond and the Hope Diamond Dragon. Allie then takes one more card from Julia's Deck, saying that the Hope Diamond Dragon was her from the start to take back, but the victors of duel are able to take one card from the one they defeated. Allie pulls Julia out of her broken runner and places her in her Duel Runner. Allison boards her runner and rides off. Allison soon arrives back at the Floral Hurricane with everyone, having seen the match, speechless. Reeona wants to speak up first, but Allie stops her. She tells them she does not want to know anything they are doing right now. She does not want to know where they plan to go or where they will reside. She states Julia has been defeated and she carries the Hope Diamond, so her relationship to them must end now. The girls bears a somber look. Allie admits she's told a lot of lies recently and does not want to lie anymore, so when asked where they went, she will not know and their be telling the truth. Reeona apologizes to her for everything that's happened. Allie tells her there is no reason for the to apologize before closing with farewell. Allie asks what she's talking about. Allison explains that just because she's no longer a member of Floral Hurricane doesn't mean they cannot be friends anymore. Allison says she'll be seeing most of them at the upcoming Action Duel Tournament, and she'll readily reconnect with them. Aamira offers to bring Julia home, but Allison promises that she'll be able to do it without a hassle. She urges them to leave soon as Emon will disable the police jammer and they need to be away from this location. Allison's friends then leave on their runners before Emon disables the police jammer. Allison disables the police jammer on her runner and contacts her angry father, telling him that the Hope Diamond and the card has been retrieved. Arthur tells Allison to stay exactly where she is, but the girl hangs up on him. Allie's runner returns to the tracking screen and Arthur has the police officers available close in on the location. Allison hands Julia to Chris and tells him that she's already sent him her address. Chris seats Julia safely in his runner and rides off as well, telling Allison to try not to get into anymore trouble. Allie then looks up at the sky where the satellites are and holds up the diamond so her father and everyone at the police station can see that she won. Natasha tells her husband that their daughter defied their expectations. Arthur sometimes wonders if Natasha is just as analytical as Allie or her father. Natasha says its genetic, but says being so right all the time, so accurate, presice, and anticipatory takes the fun out of dueling and out of life as well. Though a person may always win, they will never be the kind of person who took a risk to do so. Allison boards her runner once more and Jordan asks where they are going. Allison says it's obvious. Allison and JOrdon ride toward the incoming police officers. The officers tell them to stop, but the two teenagers zoom right past them. Arthur sees his moving daughter on the screen asking her where she's going. Allison answers without speaking and subsequently hangs up. Officer Crawford says that she and Jordan are going to hospital. Hospital Allison and Jordan arrive at the hospital with the parents and the police soon after. Arthur jumps out of the car asking where the girl, Allison opponent is, as well as the other members of the duel gang. Allison says that they are home, she assumes. Allison explains she explicitly asks the girls to not tell her where they were going because then she could be telling the truth when she said she didn't know where they were. Crawford asks about the girl she dueled, and Allison says that Chris is taking her home. More importantly, she adds, the door to the hospital is locked. Pulling out the Hope Diamond Dragon, Allison explains that she's here to prove the rest of her story. Allison and the others walk down the hospital to TJ, Xavier, and Harrison,where they are still trapped in a coma. Xavier's father shouts that nothing has changed. Allison takes out the Hope Diamond Dragon and the Amarillo Gale Dragon. Allie's eyes and the cards glow. In a weak struggle, the boys one by one open their eyes. Featured Duel: Allison Kingsbury vs. Julia Elsen *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Turn 8: Allie (Julia’s SPC: 8/ Allie’s SPC: 8) Allie activates "Synchro Spirits", banishing "Ecyuer" from her Graveyard to revive its Synchro Materials, "Armor Bearer" and "Chaos End Master", in Defense Position. "Rose Marker" activates and Allie takes 300 as damage (Allie 1700 > 1300). Allie Normal Summons "Fleur Synchron" (400/200). Allie tunes "Armor Bearer" and "Bitter Nightshade" with "Fleur Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Hibiscus Phoenix" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. Julia activates "Discord Counter" to return "Hibiscus Phoenix" to Allie's Extra Deck then Special Summon its Synchro Materials in their original Battle Positions. Then, Allie cannot summon monsters for the rest of the turn. Because "Bitter Nightshade" was summoned to Allie’s side of the field, "Rose Flame" activates (Allie 1300 > 800). Allie sets three cards and activates the effects of Speed World 2, removing 7 SPC (Allie SPC: 8 > 1) to draw one card. Turn 9: Julia (Julia’s SPC: 9/ Allie’s SPC: 2) Julia uses "White Angel's" effect to Special Summon "Venom Rose" from her Graveyard in Defense Position at the cost of Normal Summoning. Julia uses "Venom Rose's" effect to send itself to the Graveyard, so she can add a Level 3 or lower Plant-Type monster to her hand, and she chooses "Calyx". "White Angel" attacks "Fleur Synchron." Allie activates "Urgent Tuning;" Allie tunes "Bitter Nightshade" and "Armor Bearer" with "Fleur Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Hibiscus Phoenix" in Attack Position. "Hibiscus Phoenix" gains 200 ATK for each card in her hand until the End Phase, and Allie has two (2000 > 2400). "Rose Marker" inflicts damage to Allie, but she activates "Nature's Reflection" to turn all effect damage she would receive onto Julia (Julia 2100 > 1800). "Rose Marker" triggers due to "Nature's Reflection," but as a chain effect, so Allie takes the damage (Allie 800 > 500). Also, "Ivy Shackles" treats "Hibiscus Phoenix" as a Plant-Type Monster, which triggers "Rose Flame" but "Nature's Reflection" forces Julia to take the damage instead (Julia 1800 > 1300). A replay occurs and Julia has "White Angel" attack "Hibiscus Phoenix;" with equal ATK and both monsters are destroyed. However, "Hibiscus Phoenix" immediately revives itself in Defense Position with 0 DEF. "Ivy Shackles" treats "Hibiscus Phoenix" as a Plant-Type Monster, which triggers "Rose Flame" to inflict 500 to Allie as damage but "Nature's Reflection" forces Julia to take the damage instead. Julia activates "Calyx" in her hand, Special Summoning it in Attack Position to reduce the effect damage from "Rose Flame" to 0. "Calyx" attacks and destroys "Hibiscus Phoenix" who is banished by its own effect. Allie activates "Different Dimension Encounter." Because both players have at least one banished monster, both players can target one of their banished monsters and Special Summon them in facedown Defense Position. Allie Special Summons "Hibiscus Phoenix" and Julia Special Summons "Cosmos" both in facedown Defense Position. "Rose Marker" activates and "Nature's Reflection" turns the damage back on Allie (Julia 1300 > 1000). "Splendid Rose" attacks and destroys the set "Hibiscus Phoenix." "Hibiscus Phoenix" revives itself in Defense Position with 0 DEF with its effect. "Ivy Shackles" treats "Hibiscus Phoenix" as a Plant-Type Monster, which triggers "Rose Flame" to inflict 500 to Allie as damage but "Nature's Reflection" forces Julia to take the damage instead (Julia 1000 > 500). Julia activates "Splendid Rose's" effect to banish "Rose Tentacles" from her Graveyard to halve its ATK (2200 > 1100) so it can attack again. "Splendid Rose" attacks and destroys "Hibiscus Phoenix," who is banished. Julia tunes "Splendid Rose" with "Calyx" to Synchro Summon "Hope Diamond Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Julia activates the effect of "Speed World 2," removing 7 SPC to draw one card (Julia SPC 9 > 2). She two cards. Turn 10: Allie (Julia’s SPC: 3/ Allie’s SPC: 3) Allie sacrifices "Chaos End Master" to Special Summon "Chrysalis Angel" (2200/2000) from her hand in Attack Position. Allie uses "Chrysalis Angel's" effect to discard Monster card to return "Fleur Synchron" from her Graveyard to her hand as it is a Tuner Monster. Allie discards "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Allie Normal Summons "Fleur Synchron." She tunes "Chrysalis Angel" with "Fleur Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Chevalier de Fleur" in Attack Position (2700/2300). Julia activates Continuous Trap: "Tuner’s Scheme" to take control of Allie’s "Chevalier de Fleur"; Allie uses "Chevalier’s effect to negate a Spell/Trap once per turn and has "Tuner’s Scheme" negated. "Chevalier de Fleur" attacks "Hope Diamond;" Julia activates "Crystal of Bonds," banishing all of the Synchro Monsters in her Graveyard and increasing "Hope Diamond's" ATK by the total Level of the monsters banished by this effect. "Splendid Rose" is banished from Julia's Graveyard, and it is a Level 6 monster, increasing "Hope Diamond's" ATK by 1200 (2500 > 3700). Allie activates Quickplay Spell: "Speed Spell - Silver Contrails" from her hand, which increases the ATK of Chevalier by 1000 (2700 > 3700). "Rose Marker" activates and Allie takes 300 as damage (Allie 500 > 200). With equal ATK, "Hope Diamond Dragon" and "Chevalier de Fleur" are destroyed. During the End Phase, "Crystal of Bonds" inflicts damage to Julia equal to "Hope Diamond's" increase in ATK (Julia 700 > 0). Allie wins Featured Cards Navigation